


Taksidermis

by Aratte



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crime Scenes, Gen, Horror, Suspense, Violence
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison Paige, jurnalis, bukan masokis. Berurusan dengan pembunuh berantai legendaris, dokter sakit jiwa, atau bermain petak umpet dengan maniak pengoleksi mayat wanita? Salahkan dewa maut yang terpikat dengan kehidupannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taksidermis

**Author's Note:**

> Disc: Heavy Rain belongs to Quantic Dream. This is only a work of fiction, solely a not-for-profit fan work.  
> Genres/warnings: Suspense, Horror, Crime, Gore, Violence  
> AN: Heavy Rain DLC: Taxydermist dengan twist dan alur yang berbeda. Alur dan ending Heavy Rain bercabang-cabang tergantung pilihan pemain. This is one them.

"Madison Paige di sini."

" _Hei, Madison? Ini Sam. Aku punya informasi yang Kau cari. Nama pria itu Leland White. Seorang taksidermis, 40 tahun, masih single. Sudah 2 tahun pengangguran. Tidak punya catatan kriminal dan laporan psikiatrik_."

"Taksidermis, hm? Orisinal. Kau punya alamatnya? Aku ingin mewawancarainya."

" _Alamat terakhirnya Jalan Harbor 411, Lexington. Kau yakin dialah si Pembunuh Origami itu_?"

"Satu-satunya cara untuk tahu adalah menanyainya. Kalau bukan dia orangnya, yah dia bisa memberiku tips mengawetkan hewan."

" _Kalau dia memang pembunuhnya_?"

"Maka kita membuat artikel berita terpanas tahun ini."

" _Shit_.  _Kau itu gila_."

"Itu yang membuatmu suka padaku."

" _Hati-hati, Mad. Segalanya bisa terjadi_."

"Jangan khawatir. Segalanya akan berjalan baik."

.

.

Taksidermis

.

.

Hujan mengguyur perbatasan Kota Lexington.

 _F131 Hellcat Combat_  melaju kencang di jalan protokol. Meliuk atraktif di antara mobil pribadi dan truk.

Seorang wanita dengan tinggi rata-rata, berambut pendek gelap dan berjaket kulit memarkir motor di luar pagar rumah. Mencopot helm, ia turun dari sepeda motor dan menengadahkan wajah.

Jalan Harbor 411 Lexington mengantarkannya ke sebuah rumah tingkat dua. Rumah kuno bergaya minimalis dengan dinding bata dan cat putih. Jendela gelap tebal berstiker tulisan besar 'Taxidermist' di sebelah pintu utama.

Madison Paige mengeluarkan alat perekam.

"Selasa, 3 November, 4.15 PM. Aku mendatangi rumah seorang tersangka bernama Leland White."

Beberapa jarak dari motornya, kotak pos dengan tatahan bertuliskan 'U.S.A MAIL' menancap di rerumputan. Bukan hal yang sopan, tapi langkah pertama penyelidikannya adalah membongkar isi kotak pos. Tumpukan katalog pakaian wanita mengisi kotak surat. White mungkin tertarik dengan  _fashion_.

Atmosfer aneh menyergap Madison saat menapaki halaman rumah. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak berlama-lama. Hanya beberapa pertanyaan untuk dilontarkan dan pergi jauh-jauh dari tempat itu. Ia mengetuk pintu rumah. Membunyikan bel.

"Halo? Ada orang tidak?  _Mr._  White?" Madison mengintip lubang pintu, melihat siluet hewan bersayap. Ia mencoba membuka pintu. Terkunci. Jendela gelap besar di sebelahnya kotor berdebu. Mengintip ke dalam, ia melihat ruang tamu gelap dan kosong.

Udara dingin dari hujan seperti merasuk ke dalam tulang. Madison memutari pekarangan rumah sambil menggosok kedua lengannya. Berpikir apakah ia harus pergi atau tetap tinggal. Di balik pekarangan rumah, Madison melihat celah kecil di jendela. Ia bisa masuk dengan melompati jendela dapur.  _Well_ , ia tidak bisa sembarang menyusup ke dalam rumah orang. Kalau ketahuan dan tertangkap, namanya akan terpampang di koran besok pagi. Tapi apa salahnya masuk ke dalam rumah, sebentar saja untuk melihat-lihat?  _Oh, Madison, Sam benar, Kau memang sudah gila._

Madison memanjat dengan barel, membuka jendela dapur dan masuk melalui celah sempit.

Melompat ke dalam dapur, jendela di belakangnya tiba-tiba menutup.  _Blam!_

Syok Madison tak berlangsung lama. Matanya menjelajah seisi rumah; dapur yang berdebu berantakan, ruang TV yang gelap dengan hiasan burung-burung besar yang diawetkan tergantung pada langit-langit yang rendah, kepala rusa, tubuh ikan pedang dan foto-foto, beragam ornamen bagian tubuh hewan terpajang di dinding dan di lantai. Pemandangan yang cukup lazim untuk rumah seorang pengawet hewan.

Ok. Sangat mempesona. Apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Madison adalah melihat-lihat isi rumah ini, mengambil foto, dan pergi dari sini sejauh-jauhnya.

Madison membuka satu persatu lemari dapur, mendapati kepulan debu, bekas kotak susu, kardus makanan siap saji yang sebagian besar sudah kosong. Di sebelahnya, sampah kaleng bir, piring-piring dan cangkir kotor berserakan di meja konter. Lemari dan laci terbawah tidak memuat apapun selain botol-botol dan produk pembersih. Laci terujung di bawah wastafel menyimpan tumpukan asesoris wanita terdiri dari kalung, gelang dan anting.

Kedua alis Madison bertaut. Bukan tempat yang tepat untuk menyimpan barang-barang wanita. Hobi aneh apa yang dimiliki Leland White?

Meninggalkan dapur, Madison berkeliling. Mengomentari gaya dekorasi interior dan perabotan White yang tidak sesuai seleranya. Hawa pengap dan bau tidak enak seperti obat bercampur kulit hewan basah mengambang di udara. Bagaimana seseorang bisa betah tinggal di rumah penuh mayat hewan? Madison menghela napas, merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Sebuah ruang kecil di sebelah toilet menyimpan peralatan  _fitness_. Hm. Pria kekar berotot yang hobi mengorek isi perut binatang? Leland White pastilah seorang yang populer.

Sofa cokelat berjejer di tengah ruangan. Madison membungkuk di depan perapian.

Sesuatu berwarna kemerahan menyeruak keluar di antara abu. Benda yang ia kenali sebagai fabrik. Serpihan pakaian. Madison mengambil alat perekam.

"Sisa-sisa dari pakaian yang dibakar dalam perapian—kelihatannya seperti pakaian wanita."

Di sebelah perapian adalah tiga buah jendela bergorden putih terang yang membagi cahaya matahari ke dalam rumah. Di bawahnya, seekor anjing tergeletak. Hanya berupa daging dan kulit. Bagian dalam hewan tersebut disesaki oleh pengawet. Madison menahan napas.

Hawa busuk yang mengisi rumah ini menjernihkan pikiran Madison. Ya. Dia merasa berada pada jalur yang benar. Mungkin ia bisa menemukan sesuatu.

Madison membuka pintu menuju pekarangan luar yang mengantarkannya ke bagian garasi mobil yang gelap.

Anyir amis mengambang di udara. Madison berlutut, melihat jejak darah dari suatu benda yang diseret di atas lantai, darah itu bersumber dari gergaji mesin yang tergeletak di sudut garasi. Ia mengambil alat perekam.

"Ada bekas darah di lantai garasi. Kelihatannya masih baru."

Madison mencoba membuka pintu garasi dengan menekan sakelar di sebelah pintu.  _Stuck_. Ada yang mengganjal pintunya sehingga tidak bisa terbuka lebar.

Madison kembali ke dalam rumah. Leland White bisa kembali kapan saja. Apa yang akan Madison lakukan jika Leland menemukan sedang mengobrak-abrik isi rumah? Mungkin ia akan berkata: "Hai, Leland, aku tertarik dengan kegiatanmu di dalam sini."

Tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya lagi di lantai bawah, ia memutuskan untuk naik ke tingkat 2. Melewati dinding dengan pajangan foto-foto dan kepala hewan yang diawetkan.

Tingkat 2 berlantai papan kayu yang rapuh dan berderak tiap kali Madison melangkah, memperlengkap unsur seram yang sesuai dengan isi rumah itu.

Madison membuka lemari di sebelah kirinya. Sebuah tongkat dan bola menggelinding keluar. Ia terkesiap, memungut bola itu dan mengembalikannya ke dalam lemari. Ia tidak boleh meninggalkan jejak ada orang yang memasuki rumah ini, 'kan?

Ruang di sebelah kanannya adalah kamar tidur lengkap dengan meja rias, tempat tidur  _Queen size_  dan lemari pakaian dari kayu. Produk-produk tata rias wanita tergeletak bergeletakan di meja rias. Sebuah telepon tanpa kabel berdiam di sebelah ranjang.

Koridor selanjutnya. Kamar di sebelah kiri adalah ruang kerja taksidermis. Penuh peralatan, obat-obatan, kepala hewan mati. Ruangan di seberangnya adalah ruang kecil dengan beberapa manekin separuh badan, sebuah lemari yang tidak bisa dibuka.

Si sebelah rak kaca yang memamerkan hewan-hewan kecil yang diawetkan, adalah kamar anak-anak dengan tumpukan kardus. Perhatian Madison tertarik pada rak pakaian di sebelah pintu. Lusinan setelan pakaian wanita yang masih baru.

Ruang berikutnya di sebelah kiri. Madison membuka pintu, menutup hidung. Napasnya tercekat. Bau busuk menguar hebat dari dalam. Pintu dibanting terbuka, Madison menjerit. Melompat mundur hingga punggung membentur tembok.

Dalam bak mandi dengan tirai berlumur bercak merah, sepasang tangan mencuat kelar. Kulitnya putih pucat. Seonggok tubuh wanita beredam dalam genangan darah. Gergaji besar berkarat, berlapis darah dan lemak. Bak pembuangan menampung jeroan potongan bagian dalam tubuh di sebelah kanan bak. Madison menutup mulut, membawa tungkainya yang bergetar masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Gemetar hebat, Madison mengeluarkan alat perekam.

"Di—di dalam kamar mandi lantai 2, ada tubuh di dalam bak mandi—dia—tubuhnya dipotong dengan gergaji."

Satu ruangan tersisa di sudut koridor. Madison terhuyung ke depan, menggosok telapak tangannya yang tremor.

Ia memutar kenop pintu perlahan-lahan.

Madison terlonjak, menutup mulut.

Ruangan berkarpet merah tersebut adalah kamar utama dengan tempat tidur besar, sofa, meja makan bulat, televisi yang menyala buram dengan bintik-bintik putih, dapur mungil di sudut ruangan. Jendela kamar ditutupi lembaran-lembaran koran. Menyembunyikan hobi Leland White dari mata dunia.

Madison tidak sendirian.

Wanita berambut merah duduk menekuk kaki di atas sofa. Tangannya menekuk dengan telapak menghadap ke atas layaknya pose seorang pelayan membawa baki. Mulutnya dijahit mengukir senyum permanen. Madison melangkah ke depan, menyentuh kulit boneka itu dengan ujung jari. Dingin, lunak dan terpadati.

Darah berdesir kencang hingga ke puncak kepala. Pandangannya seperti berlapis kabut.

Di tempat tidur, boneka wanita lain bertubuh polos sedang berpose menelungkup. Jahitan besar membentuk pada punggung.

Di sudut lain, di depan televisi, duduk boneka wanita berpakaian minim dengan belahan dada terbuka.

Boneka-boneka lain—mayat-mayat wanita lain berdiri di dapur dan di depan shower, dipajang dengan berbagai pose seduktif.

"Mereka—mereka semua diisi dan diawetkan."

Madison mengambil kamera digital, memotret mayat di tempat tidur, di sofa, di depan televisi, di dapur. Madison menarik napas panjang. Jari berkeringat dingin memutar tombol untuk mengambil video.

Sinyal baterai kamera berkedip merah, kemudian padam.

" _Shit_! Oke."

Setidaknya ia sudah melihat seluruhnya. Ia akan keluar dari tempat itu dengan sebuah judul artikel besar. Dia harus segera pergi dari tempat itu, memanggil polisi, sebelum si psikopat kembali.

Madison berlari keluar menuju tangga, kemudian berhenti.

Suara deruman mobil dari luar jendela.

Sebuah truk berwarna putih memasuki pekarangan rumah. Pria bertubuh atletis, berjaket hujan hitam dan bercelana warna khaki turun dari belakang setir. Leland White sang taksidermis.

Madison terkesiap, mengerem langkah di ujung tangga, mendelik. Kenop pintu depan bergerak. Leland White memutar lubang kunci, melangkah masuk.

Madison mundur ke koridor.  _Krak_. Ia membeku, menyeret langkah di atas papan kayu. Leland White ada di lantai 1. Tepat di bawah kakinya! Lantai papan itu akan membunuhnya! Jangan membuat suara.

Leland membuka sekaleng bir dari dalam kulkas, duduk di sofa, memutar acara  _boxing_  di televisi.

Napas Madison tercekat.  _Tenang, tenang! Ke manapun kau melangkah!_  Ke bawah tangga. Satu-satunya jalan untuk kabur. Leland masih di bawah.

Sayup-sayup suara bersiul tepat di bawah kaki Madison. Pintu toilet yang terbuka dan suara-suara air.

Kalau ia menemukan Madison, maka tamat sudah!

Suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga.

Lantai koridor yang berderak. Leland berada di lantai 2.

Madison mengendap-endap, mundur menuju ruang tidur utama. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Deretan pasang mata dari boneka mayat dalam ruangan seolah mengikuti geraknya.

Leland White memasuki ruang kerjanya. Mengacak-ngacak peralatan taksidermi di atas meja.

Madison menarik napas, bersembunyi di bawah kolong tempat tidur besar. Lantai koridor berderak lagi.

Leland White memasuki ruangan tidur utama.

Madison melihat sepasang kaki memasuki ruangan. Berjarak beberapa senti dari hidungnya. Pegas ranjang berbunyi pelan. Leland duduk tepat di atas tempat Madison bersembunyi.

"Aku pulang, sayangku, bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini? Aku merindukan kalian," Leland berbicara dengan para kekasihnya, berdiri lagi, berjalan ke arah sofa. "Oh, selamat pagi, Mary. Ya aku juga merindukanmu. Hei, Judith, jangan cemburu begitu. Heh heh."

Madison mengatupkan rahang rapat-rapat. Giginya menggemeretak. Ia harus menelepon polisi.  _Telepon! Ada di kamar tidur yang satu lagi._  Jika Madison bisa mencapainya—

"Ya, aku tahu kalian kesepian. Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kalian punya teman baru." Leland membelai paha salah satu wanitanya. "Sampai bertemu nanti malam."

Leland berjalan keluar kamar.

Menahan napas, Madison merangkak dari bawah ranjang.

Leland White sedang bekerja dengan wanita barunya dalam bak mandi. Madison melihat sekilas punggung kekar pria itu. Berlumur darah dan berjongkok di depan bak, sedang memotong mayat wanita.  _Srak_.  _Srak_. Bunyi gergaji memotong daging dan persendian, disertai bunyi percikan air.

Mengendap-endap.

Sampai di kamar tidur, Madison memburu langkahnya menuju telepon. Sam. Ia harus mengontak Sam sekarang.

" _Halo, Sam di sini—_ "

Madison mencicit. "Ini Madison. Segera panggil polisi menuju rumah Leland. Sekarang juga."

" _Mad? Apa yang sedang—_ "

"Kumohon, Sam! Lakukan saja!" Pintanya dengan suara mendesak, langsung memutus telepon.

Bunyi potongan tubuh dilemparkan ke dalam genangan air menggema dari arah kamar mandi.

Madison sibuk menuruni tangga, langsung berlari menyasar pintu utama.

Pelan-pelan tangannya menggapai kenop pintu depan. Tidak mau terbuka. Panik. Madison menatap nanar ke belakang, tangan mengayunkan kenop berkali-kali. " _Shit_!  _Shit_!"

Madison berlari ke dapur. Mengangkat jendela tempatnya menyusup masuk.  _Terbukalah, sialan_! Terangkat setengah, lalu jendela itu terbanting menutup dengan bunyi bedebam keras. Madison berseru. Mengguncang-guncangkan jendelanya. Tak mau dibuka lagi.  _Stuck_.

Bunyi papan lantai berderak tepat di atas kepalanya, menjatuhkan debu dari langit-langit. Mata Madison membulat.

"Oh? Sepertinya aku kedatangan pengunjung di rumah ini." Leland mencabut pisau dari saku celananya. "Musang cilik datang mengendus rahasia kecilku."

Langkah berderak cepat. Madison tercekat. Belingsatan menoleh sekeliling. Mencari jalur kabur. Bersembunyi.

"Kutu busuk! Di mana Kau bersembunyi. Kuberi Kau pelajaran untuk tidak lagi ikut campur urusan orang lain."

Leland sedang menapaki anak tangga teratas.

Madison berlari ke arah perapian. Bersembunyi di bawah cerobong gelap.

"Kau melihat bak mandiku, 'kan? Di sanalah tempatmu tidur malam ini."

Pisau dapur berkilat dalam genggamannya, Leland berjalan ke arah toilet. Membuka pintunya. Tak melihat siapa pun. Menutup lagi.

"Jadi Kau mau bermain petak umpet? Aku juga suka bermain." Leland berjalan melewati dapur, mengintip di bawah meja makan. "Oh  _Kitty! Kitty! Kitty! Kitty! Kitty_!"

Madison mendekap mulutnya sendiri. Jantungnya berdetak kencang mengetuk-ngetuk tulang rusuk. Pintu belakang! Menuju garasi! Seandainya ia bisa mencapainya dan—

"Ayo penyusup, tunjukkan wajahmu." Leland mengelilingi sofa, mengintip ke balik koleksi hewan-hewan asetannya. "Akan kucabik-cabik tubuhnya menjadi serpihan, jeroan! Akan kukuliti Kau dan kujadikan koleksiku."

Leland sedang menoleh ke arah jendela besar di samping badan anjing awetan. Madison merangkak perlahan keluar dari perapian. Tungkai-tungkai gemetar hebat, ia tak lagi bisa merasakan kakinya. Madison merunduk bergerak serendah mungkin di antara sofa.

Menoleh ke belakang, ia tidak lagi melihat Leland di depan jendela bercahaya.

Leland sudah berdiri di samping Madison. Pria separuh baya dengan matanya yang menukik tajam.

Madison menjerit, berlari memutari ruang makan. Leland menghadangnya dari seberang meja makan. Barang-barang di atas meja berjatuhan.

"Aaaaakhh!"

Leland tertawa. "Ha! Hayo! Jangan berontak! Tidak akan lama! Kita tidak mau kulitmu rusak, nanti jadi tidak bagus lagi."

Menjerit, terhadang, Madison berlari naik ke lantai 2. Leland mengikutinya dari belakang dengan tenang.

"Aku mau kulitmu! Dagingmu! Kau dengar! Aku mau kulitmu!"

Madison menjerit. Tungkai-tungkai kakinya kaku. Kalang kabut. Menabrak dinding sepanjang koridor berliku. Leland di belakangnya. Madison berlari ke ruang tidur berkarpet cokelat.

Leland memasuki kamar, menghadang dengan pisau. Madison mundur, berteriak. Pisau ke arahnya. Madison terdorong mundur hingga jatuh ke atas ranjang. Kakinya meronta hebat. Leland menghujamkan pisaunya. Meleset. Menusukkan lagi ke kiri. Seprei terkoyak mengeluarkan busa. Leher Madison dicekiknya. Memekik, Madison menggapai-gapai meja dengan tangannya. Menarik kap lampu. Memukulkannya ke wajah Leland.

Leland terdorong mundur. "Gaaah!"

Terengah, Madison meloncat dari tempat tidur, berlari keluar kamar, menabrak ke sana kemari. Menuruni tangga dengan tergopoh.

"Jangan lari Kau, jalang!"

Madison mendorong pintu menuju halaman belakang. Angin dingin dan hujan mengguyur wajahnya.

Leland membuat suara tertawa dan bunyi-bunyian menyerupai hewan. "Woooo. Aku adalah serigala jahat.  _Wooof wooof_."

Madison terjatuh di atas lantai garasi berlumur darah, kedua tangan di lantai, berlari ke depan sambil merunduk. Ia menekan tombol pintu garasi. Pintu terangkat naik, menampakkan sedikit celah. Leland sudah masuk ke dalam garasi. Menghambur maju dengan pisau. Madison menjerit, menggulingkan badannya di lantai melewati celah sempit. Keluar rumah.

Madison berlari ke sepeda motornya. Helmnya berguling jatuh. Tangan gemetaran menstarter motor.

" _Shit_! Ayo start! start!  _Shit_! Ayolah!" rintihnya gelagapan.

Leland menyusul keluar melewati celah pendek pintu garasi. Gigi menggemeretak, berjalan menghampiri Madison.

Madison panik memutar kunci motornya. "Ayolah! Kumohon! Hiduplah mesinnya! Ayo!"

Leland mendekat, sepasang tangan terjulur menangkap tubuh Madison. "Ha!"

Hanya berjarak sejengkal sebelum tangan Leland berhasil menyergapnya, motor Madison menderum keras. Tubuh sang jurnalis bergerak meliuk dengan motornya. Melesat kencang, menerobos rintik hujan di seputar jalanan kompleks. Melaju sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan Leland. Madison tidak lagi menoleh ke belakang.

Leland White mematung, mencengkeram pisau, berdiri mengamati dari kejauhan.

Perlahan ia berjalan memasuki rumah, melewati jendela besar dengan patrian tulisan ' _Taxidermist._ '

Semenit kemudian, bunyi tembakan menggaung dari dalam rumah.

.

Hari berikutnya.

Koran pagi dengan berita utama.

THE AMERICAN TRIBUTE

Rabu, 4 November 2009

BERAKHIRNYA MIMPI BURUK

(Di bawahnya terdapat foto boneka wanita hasil jepretan Madison, dan foto pria pembunuhnya.)

Hasil investigasi berani dari reporter kita, Madison Paige, membuka tabir identitas seorang pembunuh berantai yang mengisi tubuh para korbannya dan diawetkan setelah mereka dibunuh. Leland White ditemukan tewas di dalam rumahnya sendiri dengan penyebab yang belum diketahui. Polisi masih terus mengusut kasusnya.

.

.

.

-End-


End file.
